The Agaen Task
by Yuokoia
Summary: Squeal to Making It To The Top. Sakura is trying to keep her life balanced after her "boys" return. Can she manage to keep her life normal, and still find love? How will she rasie a child with as many problems as her. Its
1. Chapter 1

**This is my squeal to Making It To The Top. Basically this should pan out to be a real long story. I might not ever post this until I get the first three chapters done. Just so I can keep it at a steady flow. I'm not really sure we're this is going to lead to, but it will in fact be a Sakura Itachi later on. I think (I got the most voting for that). WOOT! Lets get on with the show. **

Warnings: Right now just angst

Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned my me. Neither do I own Dancing

I lead them up the stairs to Jiraiya's study, who was now filling the role of Hokage. Well only until someone could take the job permanently. Blondie was so restless in my arms. It was easy to tell she was having some sort of post traumatic stress. Blondie's wound at her neck stopped bleeding, but I poured some of my charka into her body. She calmed, her body completely relaxing into me. I went to knock again when she asked me such a sweet question.

"Can you sing?" Her little voice raspy and cracking.

"Of course. Just not very well." My heart swelled. She wanted my to sing to her. Just like one would to there own child.

"Its good enough for me." She need comfort. Blondie was just about as broken as I was all those years ago. They must have just died. I'll sing for her, she needs it.

_Time is gonna take my mindand carry it far away where I can flyThe depth of life will dim my temptation to live for youIf I were to be alone silence would rock my tears'cause it's all about love and I know betterHow life is a waving featherSo I put my arms around you, around youAnd I know that I'll be leaving soonMy eyes are on you they're on youAnd you see that I can't stop shaking_

_No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breathOh could burst it if it were a bubbleAnd I'd better dream if I have to struggleSo I put my arms around you around youAnd I hope that I will do no wrongMy eyes are on you they're on youAnd I hope that you won't hurt meI'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with youNo need for anything but musicMusic's the reason why I know time still existsTime still existsTime still existsTime still existsSo I put my arms around you, around youAnd I hope that I will do no wrongMy eyes are on you they're on youAnd I hope that you won't hurt meSo I put my arms around you around youAnd I hope that I will do no wrongMy eyes are on you they're on youAnd I hope that you won't hurt me _

Oh, the poor child. She looked peaceful know, content. I could feel the eyes boring into the back of my head. Naruto and Sasuke both knew I couldn't sing when they left. But now I could, I had to. Kunoichi training does have its perks. Learning to sing and dance, not extremely well. I just had to be good enough to entertain a bunch of drunks at clubs. But that was a long, long time ago.

I stopped in front of this huge door, pausing only for slight second. I knocked. I hated coming here. She was everywhere I looked. Warm honey brown eye that assured me that everything would be alright. They've been missing for far to long now.

"Come in" Jiraiya's scruffy voice coming out.

"Is that who I think it is?" Naruto's voice married his confusion. He didn't put two and two together. He was in for a rude awakening.

I said nothing, I'll just let him find out for himself. He was close to Tsunade too, I don't want to watch him cry. Kicking the god forsaken door open; I let them in first. Itachi gave me a calculating look. He was trying to figure me out. It was times like these I was thankful for my mask.

"Otter-san, thank you for your services. If you would go get me Haruno-san."

I remember choosing this mask for Haku. He used the same one. The only difference being his said mist, my said leaf.

"Yes Lord Hokage. What should I do with the girl?"

He stopped, constipating what should be done.

"Is she wounded?"

"Yes." I wanted to keep things short and sweet. I just wanted to leave, really can't he understand why I hate it here?

"Take her to Haruno-san, tell her to keep an eye on her."

I nodded and walked out. As soon as I left I could hear Naruto scream about what happened to me. I just sighed to myself. I guess he's giving me charge of Blondie. I'll have to find out if she was really an orphan. I was home in a matter on minutes, even thought I lived on the other side of the village.

I had to set her onto the ground, just for a second. This was Kakashi's apartment, he bought it from the owner. There were tons of seals, I had to up them up and take them down every time I came and left. Biting my thumb, the blood just slow seeping out. I did a quick couple of hand signs, then click. The door unlocked. Gently picking up my little blonde bundle, I put her on the worn grey couch in the right corner.

My little sanctuary, Kakashi's apartment. In reality its mine now. He left me everything he had. It was kind of a shabby little place, but all the walls where a nice soft greenish color. He was like me, he had no need for to much of anything at home. He was never there. It was a two bedroom apartment. I didn't use his room, I just would sit in there and read.

It was the only room in the house that still really smelled like Kakashi. I walked to the closet in the hallway that lead to both our rooms. I pulled out my old pink comforter. It had it butterflies and flowers embroidered into it. I felt the bitter smile trying to break free onto my face. Repressing it into the back of my mind. It wasn't **their** fault I was so stupid and naïve.

How was I to know that Itachi never killed anyone? That Sasuke leaving was all part of the "plan". Fucking ANBU, hate 'em. I let the blush pink comforter fall onto Blondie. I ripped my mask off as I walked into my room. It hasn't changed since I was 15, dark burnt orange sheet, (I got them for my birthday from Hinata. She said it went nice with my skin.) All black furniture, black bed, black bookshelf, black nightstand, and a black shelves. They only other color was a bright neon orange set of books on my book self.

I remember the looks people gave me when they found out I was his heir. People whispering that we must have had an "inappropriate relationship". I guess people don't know that your not suppose to talk bad about the dead. This always happened when I thought of the past. I get lost in thought, my mind running in different directions, forgetting what I was doing.

Undressing I stepped into the steamy hot shower. My tense muscles relaxing under the rush of water. I grabbed the dark blue brush that I kept in the shower brushing my hair to the best of my abilities when in a rush. Once I was sure all the caked on blood was washed down the drain, I reached for the blue towel hanging on the rack.

Kakashi had the bathroom done all in blue, I wanted to keep the same theme. I walked into his room and throw myself onto his bed. A bit of a dust cover came up when I hit the bed. But I wouldn't wash the sheets, or his clothes. (What clothes he had.) He would be gone then, really gone. His presence would leave this house, and I'd be alone again.

"Hey Kakashi what should I wear? I mean I haven't seen them in a while. What would you do, sensei?" I do this more than I should. Pretending to talk to your dead ex teacher could get me in a lot of trouble. But it helps. Just like all the cd players I have around the house. Just drown out the silence, its easier to be alone that way.

I don't know why I even bothered asking that question. I only really have four set of outfits. Five sets of ANBU, my two Nurse uniforms, my undercover clothes, and then my four black crop pants that go with my mesh shirts. Not really much of a choice. I can't wear my two uniforms so or my mission stuff, really I'm stuck with option four.

Forcing myself out of his comfy bed, I rush into my room. I open the drawer throwing on my black panties and fix my bindings. I walk over the closet grabbing a pair of the pants that where on the floor. They looked clean so I tossed them on, grabbing the shirt under it I start to walk over the floor length mirror.

I stopped. It hard for me to even look at myself anymore. My face was like stone, I don't think my expression has changed for sometime now. I had dark purple bags under my eyes. It would look like had a broken nose. If my nose wasn't so straight; some might. My skin was a bit washed out looking, I was much to pale. The green in my eyes was even more washed out then my skin. They lacked the luster that they used to hold.

My hair was the biggest problem. It was stringy, and way to oily. It shined, but not in a good way. Like my hair is greasy. Even though I just washed it, well kinda of washed it. The worst though was the small blue diamond in the middle of my forehead. These things can be fixed. I know I promised I wouldn't be so superficial, but it can't be helped. I don't need people to worry for me. It hurts me to see Ino staring at me with guilt in her eyes. Its not her fault everything I love gets torn from me.

I grabbed the some brown box the sat next to the mirror. I sat on my knees, getting ready for my ritual. First concealer under the eyes. Next some powder, and the a little purple liner. Its an easy 3 minute task that keep the sympathetic looks from me. As far as everyone was concerned, I was either the girl who was sleeping with her teacher. Or, this one I hated the most, the poor little girl who lost everything. So you should try to be nice to her.

I put the short hair back in a low ponytail just letting the bangs fall. The only thing I couldn't lie about was my eyes, but the liner helped. Grabbing my book, I got up walking to the door to do my seals. Maybe I'll walk I don't really want to go back there. Maybe… a little voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Will you be back for me later?" She was scared, not wanting to be alone.

"Yes." I wasn't going to say anything else, but I didn't want to deal with her crying. I'm not sure what I would have to do.

"I'll be back to treat your wounds, just sleep. Your welcome to anything in the house." "Just don't leave afterwards, the seals will go off." I added as an after thought.

Running back wasn't hard, the hardest part was going inside. Fuck it, I'm going through the window. I ran right up the side of the building. Once onto the window ledge, I knocked twice and jumped in. Everyone looked at me. The pervert shot me a very sad smile when he saw the book in my hand. It's the same volume he gave me, just a new one. Naruto looked like he was going to burst. Of course he was the first to speak.

"Sakura-chan ..what happened? What can I d.."

"You can't." My answer throw him. He thought I was being harsh. But really I wasn't. Just truthful.

He want to say more, once again Itachi stopped him. I was once again thankful.

"Give it time Naruto. You've been gone for some time now. Things change, people change." Itachi couldn't have said it any better.

"Hello Sakura." Ah Sasuke, how you just don't know how much I would love to rip your face off.

"Hello."

"Now if we're done with catching up, we need to get done to business." Jiraiya sensed the tension and broke it.

"Now you three," Since he wasn't going to be talking to me yet, I sat down and started to read. Yes I really do read them now. "you've been away on this mission for some time now. Everyone thought you Uchihas were missing nins. We're going to have a meeting to tell the people of Konha what has been happening over these past 14 years."

He went on about these thing. Following precedes. I was only kinda of paying attention. Finally he said something to catch my full attention.

"Haruno, you will be watching these three. Making sure that they know about the changes in Konha. Take them two where their things are being held. It will be your job to watch over them. Make them comfortable. They spent far to long away from home to be treated badly."

"Lord Hokage, what about my team? Make sure Neji takes care of them." Neji normal watched my team and trained with them when I have to leave.

"Of course Haruno-san. Don't I always leave Neji in charge of your team?" He was trying to lighten the mood.

**Too late you old bastard**. Inner-Sakura was making an appearance. I pretty much have her under control now.

"Where will they stay?" I might have a bigger apartment them most single shinobi, but Kakashi's two bedroom apartment can't hold all of us.

"We should stay at the Uchiha complex. I assume that its been properly taken care of in our absence." Sasuke had a good idea, but could he handle being there?

Jiraiya took his into consideration. It made the most sense, the Uchiha complex was huge. Plus their stuff was there.

"That sounds appropriate. You three will accompany Haruno home. She will get her things and take you there. You will keep the girl with you Haruno-san, until we can find her parents. Or get her into a home."

"Yes Lord Hokage" I answered him in the way expected from me. I just wanted to go home and sleep in Kakashi's bed. It looked like that wouldn't be happening.

"Uchiha's and Uzumaki your mission reports are due in one months time. I know you must need the time to complete them. Your all dismissed."

We all left together, in a uncomfortable silence. They followed behind me. I could feel Naruto's charka starting to flare. I kept my nose in my book. I could hear the small gasp of the civilians. It must shock them two see the two Uchiha traitors. I could hear the small comments of "She's just like her teacher." and "Does she have no shame? Walking around reading something like that." Like their Hokage didn't write it.

"Sakura-chan... Are you mad at us?" Naruto's voice sounded desperate. Like a kicked puppy. Too bad he didn't know I liked to kick puppies.

"No, but I. It can't ever go back to the way it was. Ever." Ok, made I couldn't kick a puppy. But I didn't have to pet it.

"But why. We're back. I brought him home, in one piece. Just like I promised."

I suppressed a sigh. I've been doing that much to much lately. I could feel three suppressed chakras. I know them so well that it was pretty much mooch to do so.

"Naruto Itachi was right. Things change, people change. You saw what I did, I'm not the little girl you left years ago. Plus, I have a team that I wouldn't give up for the world. So you can come out now you three."

Sai which Naruto knew, but I had two other members. Mello and Jasper. Mello a six seven broad shoulder, caramel skin, dark brown eyes, and short shaggy brown hair. Then their was Jasper, he was quite petite. He's five two, pale, white hair, and icy blue eyes. Mello's deep booming laugh rang out as he picked me up and spun with me. Jasper just watched with amusement.

"I told you. Ugly would never just leave." Sai, still is an ass. But an emotional ass. He flashed one of his small real smiles he saved just for me, and well Ino.

"Will you have tea with us Capitan?" Jasper asked ever so sweetly. He is such a sweetheart to me. Always trying to make me happy.

" I can't as you see I'm babysitting. Neji will be doing your training for a month." Mello sat me on his right shoulder. My little make shift family, the only people that I keep I keep close. And even they're at arms length.

"So, this is why you don't want us around?" Sasuke didn't mean it to come off as it did, at least I hope.

"Sasuke, don't start this now." I felt my teams chakra flare, Sai's in particular. He's the only one that has seen me cry. And it was over them.

"She's right. This is not the place, nor the time." Itachi just seemed to be the word of reason in their little group.

"We'll walk you home Ugly."

"That's not needed. But its very fine with me." I made a point of saying more to them.

My dear team that tried so very hard to keep me together after Kakashi's death. I put my elbow on Mello's head, as his hand rested on my thigh. Keeping me steady as he walked. I flipped the book in my hand back open and began to read. Moments like these, I liked, I lived for them. Its not happiness, but I'm content. That's good enough for me.

My team leading Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto to Kakashi's. This would be an interesting couple of weeks.

**This was a pretty long chapter. I'll try to keep this not complicated. Remember that this is from Sakura's point of view. This is her mind, and so it will be a little weird to read. Cause I'm gonna make Sakura a bit crazy. A lot of thing she'll do will be on an auto pilot type deal, so I might have to go out into someone else point of view. **

**Sakura doesn't really see what she has still. Like her own team, and her other friends, ex. Ino. So you'll she her change slowly. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok here's your second chapter of The Agean Task.**_

_**Ok some asked where I got the name from. Well Hercules had to do 12 different tasks to regain his innocents after killing his wife and kid. They were suppose to be impossible but he did it. Anyways that's where I got it from. **_

_**Another thing one of my friends says its spelled Aegean. But my mythology book says different. Spell check doesn't say anything at all so if someone does know the right way please tell me. **_

_**Ok I need to rant for just a second. Itachi's innocent! I fucking knew it. I told people my Ita-san was a good person, but noo. But ha ha I was right they were wrong. I've started a SasuIta, but I wont post it till **__**All It Takes**__** is over. Ya. So rant over.**_

_**Warnings: Slight provocative themes. **_

_Upon walking into the flat a chorus of "shoes" rang out from my teams and my mouth. It made me want to laugh at how in tune we are. Maybe we spend to much time doing nothing together._

"_Be quite, she's asleep." The first thing I saw was my little Blondie. She was all curled up in a ball on the couch. The was a her headband next to the empty glass on the table, it looked like she had some milk. _

"_Where is he?" Itachi's voice made it way to me. I froze, he knew this was Kakashi's apartment. My team looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I didn't want to tell them he was dead. I couldn't really talk about it yet._

"_I see." He must have connected the dots himself. I lived here alone, in Kakashi's old apartment, with all his things. Its not hard to figure out he's dead. _

_Jasper walked into the kitchen to start the tea. They knew better that to try to help talk me through it. So Mello continued the routine by starting the cd player, after first turning it down. __LArcenCiel's beautiful My Dear filled the air. It was nice a mellow, very soothing tune. It help relax me, let all the tension go._

"_You three sit somewhere and I'll be back I need to pack." I began to walk out of the room with Sai he always helped me pack. _

_The sat down, all of them at the kitchen table. Which sat four. Why Kakashi had a table and chair for four I don't know. He never had more that two people at his house ever. An most of the time it was just me and him. We didn't even really sit at the table. Mostly on the couch or sometimes his bed._

"_Oi, Captain. Ino sends this to you." Every looked at Mello who was busy pulling clothes from each of his many pockets. Shirts, skirts, shorts, and a pair of pants. All the while telling me how she told him that __**they **__came back and that she knew I had no civilian clothes for this mission. So she sent gifts. He went to reach in his back pocket and then stopped._

"_Uhh, you guys close your eyes. Well Sai doesn't he's… No just everyone close your eyes." Mello's face began to redden. Jasper of course was the only one to close his eyes._

"_My underwear." It hit me. I left them at Ino's and Sai's so she sent them to. "Just give them to me." He quickly gave me the sea green lace panties. _

"_I remember those." Sai couldn't help but to try to tease me. Or maybe he was trying to get a reaction from Naruto and Sasuke. Really who can ever tell with him. _

"_What the hell are you doing looking at her underwear?" Naruto screamed jumping out of his seat. No doubted about to try and kill Sai. A soft groan stopped everything, making everyone freeze. _

"_You woke her up." Jaspers quite voice broke the silence. I went to go to her, but Itachi beat me to it. _

_It was amazing to watch. It gently picked her up rocking her back and forth. She clung to his body, trying to steal it warmth in her sleep. He told her to sleep, and that in the morning she'd feel better. That she needed to sleep and get rest. That tomorrow was going to be a long day. I looked around everyone seemed to have that awed look on their face. Everyone but Sasuke. Who held a bitter smile on his face._

"_Sai go pack for me, will you?" Even though I asked him, he knew it wasn't a question. He picked up all the clothes, including my underwear. Sometime during that madness the song changed to Miserable at Best. Naruto sat back down when Sai left. Itachi sat on the couch with Blondie in his arms. He looked content to just sit there with her cling to him, it made me smile. _

_Jasper sat out cups with Mello and poured the tea. They where waiting for me to tell off Naruto they knew it was coming. It happens every time someone tries to go off on Sai. He was the closest person to me next to Kakashi. Once everyone was seated with the tea I disied it was time to talk to him. _

"_Naruto, my relationship with Sai, or any other man for that matter. Is none of your business. Weather it's a sexual, Naruto cringed at the word, or a professional one." Making sure to stay calm as I told him. How dare he come back and just try to bud into my life like that._

"_But Sakura-chan.." He wanted to argue with me about it. Most likely something about protecting me. _

"_I've already had sex Naruto. Its part of my job. And right now my job is not to try to explain my relationships with you. Its just to keep people from trying to kill you. And after that I'll most likely only see you on missions. If that. I only do ANBU now, and you wont be there for a while, if ever. I have a new life now, with new people. And my not going to abandon them." Naruto looked like I just slapped him in the face. I know what I said was harsh but it needed to be said. _

"_She's right Naruto. So is Itachi. Things change, we need to go on with our lives. We have to start all over. From scratch, Sasuke turned his attention from Naruto to me, I'm just surprised that Kakashi lets you do that while your living with him. So am I right with assuming that you two aren't together if your sleeping with Sai?' _

_My heart stopped. So Sasukes been here and well. I could feel the weight of Itachi's stare, but I couldn't meet. Itachi must have been close to him to have been here. So was Sasuke and Naruto. How was I going to tell them that I took him away. That it was my fault._

_Lucky for me Itachi did it for me. "He's dead." His voice somber, that alone told me they were close. Naruto and Sasuke looked like they were electrified. Sasuke quickly regained his composure, while Naruto's emotions ran wild. Everything from grief to rage to happiness and back again. I drank the rest of my tea and stood up and walked over to the couch. _

_Sai came in the room, he'd been waiting for my silent permission to enter. He sat in my seat and poured himself and cup. I put my hands on Blondie and healed the small couple of scratches and bruises I missed. _

"_When, when did it happen?" Naruto uncertainty rang out loudly in his hushed voice. _

"_About a year after you left. He took a kunai to the heart." Sai spoke in the same hushed tone. Like talking to loud would cause the Earth to crumble. He answered the question that was bond to happen next._

" _He changed, started talking about his young, long haired, __**male**__ lover that left him. He kept saving how he couldn't save him from his mission, his family. That he broke the only promise that he made him. He could keep his favorite safe." Everyone's eyes fell onto Itachi. "He wanted to die." _

_Me and my team all knew Itachi was Kakashi's lover. But It was painful obvious that neither Sasuke or Naruto knew. Sasuke looked slightly betrayed. Naruto had an understanding look on his face, like something unexplained had been laid out for him. _

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked Itachi. If possible everything became even tenser. Hard to breath. My team is smart enough to realize that it was time to leave. They said their good byes and departed. With them some of the tension followed. After a few minutes of silence I asked if they had any wounds that needed to be patched up. I couldn't stand the way they started to look at me. Like I was still helpless. Naruto and Sasuke only had small scratches here and there. Itachi claimed he had no wounds. I snort at that. He just raised a fine black brow in question. _

"_Your eyes." He nodded, he understood that I knew. I knew he was going blind. "I'll start treatments tomorrow. It will take about a month before you can see again." _

_After about another hour or so of an awkward silence, I felt it. Another strong chakra, one I knew but haven't felt in a long time. I knew they felt it, Naruto gave it away. He kept shifting, moving, squirming. He knew who it was, which only meant it was a criminal. The only criminal I could think that would be close to them, could only be shark man. Who else could it be, after Itachi being with him for 14 years why wouldn't he trust him? _

_Now what was going to happen? Another trip to the Hokage's office in the middle of the fucking night. Tonight just isn't my night. _

"_Come in; doors unlocked." I made it a point to sound as irritated as I felt. _

_A man about as big, maybe even bigger, Mello walked into Kakashi's apartment. The big blue shark had a smirk plastered onto his face. Pointed jagged teeth gleaming dangerously. Dark shaggy brown hair that looked like it was put in a blender then put back onto his head. He reeked of stale blood. I glared at him, he just kept smirking at me and everyone else._

"_Give me one reason not to kill you right now." I asked him, hoping to find out why he was here._

"_Cant." Was his only response. _

_I groaned inwardly. It really was much to much of a night for me; and its still not over. Damn Sharks. _

_**Review! **_

_**Wo who! The second chapter is now complete. I will go into Kakashi relationship with Itachi later on. I'll explain how it can to be, and so on and so on. I know, I know. You must be thinking OMFG Ita-sans not straight how will he love Sakura. That's not the issue for this story. Love's love right? Big twists and turns still to go down the road. So lets go forward! **_

_**I'm thinking about doing a Kakashi Itachi one shot that will go with this story. So tell me what you think about that. If a couple people say that they want to see it, I'll give you one. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Now that All It Takes is done I'll be paying more attention on this one so update wont come out so slow. But school is starting now so I can't really say. And I'll be working on my ItaSasu! (It's gonna be something I working on with someone else so it's a slow production.) Ya, I love that pairing. So on with the show.**

**Warnings: Sexual themes **

I sat outside, watching the four big men sparring, wondering how the hell I got stuck with one more. It's been a week since they've been back and already my life is in a constant spiral downward. I'm not quite sure how They convinced Jiraiya to let Kisame stay in the village, but they did. Now in turn, I'm stuck babysitting another one. This one's just more of a baby. Itachi and Kisame seemed the easiest to make sure they didn't get to out of control. No weapons, and no chakra until farther notice, that was the councils decision. Naruto and Sasuke, well I had to constantly had to break them. Then they would roll around on top of each other, trying to pin the other down. Children.

Watching them, as much as I hate to admit it, they made me laugh. Well ,kinda of laugh. Then something I didn't expect to happen, happened. Uchiha, Itachi smiled. Not a small, smirkish smile. But a full blown smile. He looked so at ease, so peaceful. Like Naruto did before all this happened. A spark somewhere inside went off. It made me happy to know someone who went through all the thing he went through could smile like that. Shaking off that small insignificant feeling, I continued to watch.

"Sakura, are you sure you don't want to train with us?" Naruto once again asked timidly. Before a full blown smirk appeared and he continued with, "I mean, if you don't train, even Sasuke will be able to beat you."

I'm not sure why I felt such a strong urge to prove myself to them, to show them I wasn't weak anymore. That couldn't be truer. I grew up; I was no longer that small, weak little girl. In a second, I was behind him, and before giving him the chance to run; I grabbed the bottom part of his spine with charka strings. A little something Kankuro taught me a few years back.

"I know you can feel this, so don't move. With a flick of my wrist you'll never move again, let alone walk. The first time you saw me again Naruto, I was blowing my enemy's brain out through the back of his head." I'm quit sure my point got across as he stiffened.

"Why don't we go inside?" Itachi said, forever being the peace keeper. His eyes meet mine, in a silent plea; asking, begging me to just let it go. For a split second I saw a man who seemed much to worn. Itachi seemed to be in a constant battle with not only himself, but everyone around him. Sasuke "Hn'd" in agreement to what Itachi said.

"Ah, but things are just starting to get good." Kisame's sharp, fishy grin in place. It was obvious that he thought this was very funny. We then departed to the Uchiha complex. My temporary home and prison.

--Scene Break--

I felt a small chakra signal coming up behind three much larger ones. I saw a blonde head of hair come down the abnormally large street followed by my three boys. For the first time since I took this assignment, I was able to leave and go to the hospital. Now I was gonna be able to get way from all this. My thoughts drifted back to the elder Uchiha, whom I had to take with me. Blindness. If his was anything like Kakashi's…He'd be blind very soon. Kakashi, I need to go visit you soon huh? I wonder how…

"Captain." Sai said to get my attention to let me know I could take my depart. Blondie, who I now know who's name is really Iris, latched onto my waist. I patted her head, reassuring her that I would be back soon. For the last week, today was the first time we've been apart. I couldn't have hoped for her to take such a liking to me. Now, she hates to be without me, or well, Itachi for that matter. Even though I wanted her to stay with me this morning, she had to start back up at the Academy. Such a shame, that someone so seemingly innocent has already seen so much. She shouldn't have to go back to that.

I called Itachi, letting him know it was time to get a move on it. Coming out, he nodded as we set of at a slow pace. I wanted to ask him about what he went through, but I'm not sure how. I knew so much about his relationship with Kakashi, but I wanted to know it from his point of view. I needed to have that closure; I needed to know that Itachi loved him and he didn't die in vain.

"What do you wish to know Haruno-san?" His cool voice reaching my ears.

I gave him a look as I raised my eyebrow to question him.

"You've been watching me. You wish to know about my relationship with Kakashi I presume." He held what looked like an almost smile on his face when he said Kakashi.

"And what would make you think that Uchiha-san?" I wondered if he'll even tell me the truth.

"You seemed to be close to him." Was the only answer he gave me, which really wasn't an answer to begin with. Going along with him, it was the only way to know the story. He didn't start of his story as one normally goes about telling a story. (But then there's not to much that is normal about this man.)

Though rather he started with… "First thing you should know Haruno-san is that Kakashi loved me more than I could even love him. Maybe even more than anyone ever has, or will."

**--Break In Scene Itachi's point of view --**

"I met Kakashi right before I join ANBU, on a mission. At this time in his life he was very, intoxicated to say the least. He wasn't very stable, but then neither was I. He was still in morning for his lost comrades, drowning his sorrow with drinking and missions. Luckily, never at the same time. Then there was me. Being pushed to be great, better than everyone else. While still trying to be a normal kid, obviously that didn't happen. But we were both suffering, morning our own lives, the lives we felt that we stolen from us. It made us a match made in heaven."

I looked at this strange pink hair girl, no woman, my brother and Naruto seemed to love and respect so much. She seemed to be in deep thought, taking in everything I just said. I waited before continuing with my story.

"I'm not sure how it happened really, so I couldn't tell you. But we got close, very close. He told me all about what happened with Rin, Obito, and even how he felt about his mother and father. Whom he never spoke of to another live soul. In return I told him about my family, since I never had 'social friends' only ones in the family. "

"Every once in a while we'd train or go get drunk together in his apartment. Then after about half a year I told him I was joining ANBU. He didn't like the idea, but didn't protest, much. He warned me about the tests that came after joining ANBU, how it happened whenever you were in the village. How the Third had nothing to do with it. How once the order went out to test you it was anyone's game, as long as they didn't intentionally try to kill you."

She nodded her head in understanding. She would have had to know. Women were always targeted for that test. She must have know what I was thinking.

"It never happened to me, I was with Sai or the three of them would have been able to over power me. They tried when we came back from a mission."

They were too cocky. Must have thought they were drained, I thought. "I wasn't so fortunate. Three I could have handled, five was another story. You can image what happened. Some how I ended up at Kakashi's apartment and he took me to the hospital. I wasn't due to leave for three days but they came back when I was in the hospital, trying at least. Kakashi took me to his home so I wouldn't have to face my father." I was going to continue with my story when I realized we were getting into more populated area. Sakura, to realized this and said we should continue our conversation at the hospital away from prying ears

**I was going to do a separate one-shot for Itachi's and Kakashi's story, but then it would be hard to go back and explain it for the fanfic so I just breaking it into two for the story. I might do one later when this fic is done. And once again THANK YOU KIKI. My very lovely Beta. **

**Review **

**Yuokoia **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, -nervous laugh- yeah I haven't updated in a while but I am now so yeah. I've just been kind busy, sort of. I got a review and I was like -errr sorry- it made me feel bad for not updating. Just so you know I'm purposely not finishing Itachi's story. You'll get your answers soon. =insert ominous voice= I'll try to update again before school starts. **

**----Itachi's POV------**

She took me into the hospital. The pink haired women smile upon entering. There were weary eyes following, as usual, as the hospital greeted Sakura. They all seemed to have a deep respect for her, calling her Sakura-sama, or Haruno-san, even the occasional sempai could be heard. She just gave a short hello as she walked to the front desk and requested a examination room.

The women behind the counter, who didn't even look up from her work, said that off duty medics had to fill out a formal request to use an examination room. Naturally Sakura to her she didn't need to, ANBU didn't before, it made since they didn't now. Sakura argued with the women a bit before the women snapped at her.

"Listen I don't care who you are you need to fill out the paperwork." The women still hasn't looked up yet, as if to say she wasn't worth the time.

Sakura looked ready to straggle the women before another medic-nin came running up in our direction shouting that it was fine_ "Haruno-sama". _I found it, amusing that the women at the desk looked horrified to hear her name. Sakura exchanged pleasantries with the tall lanky women who ran to her. After we received our room the women behind the desk got quite a tongue lashing. Yes, quite amusing.

**----Scene Break---- Sakura's POV-----**

To say Itachi surprised me would be the underestimate of the year. We finished the first treatment in silence, after he finished his story of course. The trip back to the Complex was much like the one there, except now Itachi had bandages over his eyes and my head was buried in my book. So it wasn't really the same, much to quiet. I watched over Itachi from the corner of my eye. It surprised me how well he was dealing with this, I mean not only did he not have his eyes, he also had no chakra. The four of them had versions of the chakra restraints that prisoners had, they just weren't painful.

As we reached the gates I could feel Blondie's presences, it made my heart flutter. Even still after all I had doubts about her. It wouldn't be long before she'd be gone, they'd all be gone, and life will be the same as it was before. "Saaaakkkkuuuuuuu-san! Iiiitttaaaaaa-san!" Her little voice carried its way to me. I'll just enjoy the company, now that I have it.

She gave us hugs, and proceeded to tell us about her day. It wouldn't be to long before she would have a team of her own. Would Iris's team die before even becoming chuunin? Would she become strong enough to protect herself and teammates? How many teammates will she loose? Will they be some of her close friends, family? Will she grow up to be like us, this generation that's been in the dark for so long?

"Sakura, we can take it from here if you'd like you visit him?" Jasper's sweet voice came from the porch of the main house. He flashed me an uncomfortable smile, all eyes were on him. Naruto and Sasuke stop there…game? Sai and Mello shared a look before turning their eyes onto Jasper.

"That would be lovely, but as captain I must stay." Oh, poor Jasper. He must have thought I was think of Kakashi, when I was thinking of little Blondie. He tries hard for me, something I don't deserve.

As thing dissolved I walked into the house leaving everyone outside. It wouldn't be too long before Iruka would be coming to bring our supplies to us. Who else would come? Iruka would probably beg for the chance to see his little boy. Most are truly happy to see the only Uzumaki. I wonder if he'll say hi to Kakashi for me? I wonder.

As if he could hear my thoughts, Iruka's signature appeared in the distance. Listening for when he would arrive, I picked up on the faint sound of the soft music, and animal the surrounded the complex. The four captives signatures, especially Naruto's would have over powered everyone else. The two Uchiha's had less charka, their control was much better then the other two. If not for the charka bands, everyone in the village would know that they were here, nin and civilian alike.

What if we got into a fight, and I was ordered to kill my boys, could I? I, no I couldn't; but, duty before anything else. That is the way it works. What would you do Kakashi? In what I thought was few seconds, Iruka was there with a few masked Anbu, one who I was sure was Kiba, holding boxes of food and other supplies. Mello and Sai took the boxes and began to sort through them, checking for weapons and such.

"Sakura?" Iruka looked at me with pleading brown eyes.

"Yes Sensei?" Making sure to be indifferent with him, Iruka had a way of getting people to do what he wanted them to. He was to easy to trust, being more that half of the high ranking officers ex-teacher.

"I was wondering if I could, if it's ok, talk to Naruto and possibly Itachi?" I was expecting Naruto, but Itachi? I never knew they were close. Before I could even answer Sai beat me to the punch, " All clear Captain."

I nodded in acknowledgement. "Sai get Naruto out here, you have five minutes Sensei." I turned to the Anbu without giving him anymore time to argue with me or thank me.

"Anything else Dog-san, Rabbit-san?" The Dog masked Anbu stepped forward, " Captain Haruno, Our Lord Hokage has summoned your team and your wards to a meeting." The voice conformed that it was in-fact Kiba. The sarcasm in his voice when he said "Captain Haruno" and "wards" wasn't lost on anyone either.

"When?" I thank Kami that I wasn't so short tempered anymore. I would have killed Kiba in my younger days. I could hear the smirk in his voice as he said my meeting was in ten minutes, and to top it off with a cherry he said, "Going to be late Captain?"

"I'm never late, I have no idea what your talking about." He snorted at me, and in a poof they were gone.

Turning I saw Naruto and Iruka damn near crying as they talked to each other. Iruka has been worried since the day they he left, such a mother hen. "Times up Sensei. I apologize, but we are needed elsewhere." That seemed to stop Naruto from his rant he was about to start.

"Of course Sakura, oh I never did congratulate you on your promotion." He seem to be genuinely proud. "Thank you Sensei, its not your fault I haven't seen you since,…., before this," I thought what I could call this. There wasn't a clear way to cut it. "…mess." I tacked onto the end of it quickly. With a quick nod, he too was gone.

"Sai, Mello, Jasper we have twenty minutes to get our "wards" to Hokage Tower. We have been summoned for a meeting. Sai, you will escort Kisame get him bring him here. Jasper, Naruto. Mello, Itachi." He seemed surprised by my choice. "I won't have you antagonizing them. You won't get under Itachi's skin. That leaves Sasuke with me. Are we all clear on the this?"

"Yes Captain." They answered in unison. Gone were the men that became my friends and family, and in their place were my soldiers. Men that I would one day send off to their death.

Jasper turned to Naruto and told him to stand next to him a wait, while everyone else went to get their charge. I walked around back where Sasuke was know. "It's time to leave now Sasuke." "Hn" The simple monotone sound made me smile on the inside. It would be to easy to go back to how it was, and yet it would be so false and forced.

It would be nice thought. As we walked, it seemed Sai and Kisame were right behind us. " So Pinky, is it Judgment Day." He was much to comfortable with me for my liking. I kept quiet as did Sai. It was off to see the Hokage, then wonderful Kage of Konha.

**Review 3 Yuokoia**


End file.
